Club Eleven
by Luna-is-Loony
Summary: Jeff and Nick visit Kurt and Blaine in New York City, and Kurt and Blaine take them to a gay bar. Warnings: Cursing, grinding, sexual innuendos, shoving  people against walls, bathroom blowjobs NC-17


**Author's Note**: So, basically, Michy (michygeary on Tumblr) gave me this prompt, and it was too irresistible to refuse. All credit goes to her for the idea.

Club Eleven

"Any clue what Blaine and Kurt have in store for us tonight?" Jeff asked, sipping the coffee and scowling as it burned his tongue. His teeth scraped lightly around the tip.

"Nope. All they said was that it was something different than usual. Whatever that means." Nick rolled his eyes.

The two of them had gone up to New York together – Jeff from William and Mary and Nick from Duke - partially to just have fun themselves and partially to visit Kurt and Blaine, who were still going steady and attending New York University. And New York City was a fun city after all.

"Aw, I mean, what do we have to be worried about? It's not like we're going to do anything crazy. It's Kurt and Blaine after all." Jeff leaned back and laughed, and Nick nodded his head in agreement.

oOoOoOo

"A gay bar… Are you actually serious?" Jeff stared incredulously between the two of them. "You realize that we're straight, right?" Kurt and Blaine smiled at them, and Kurt lifted his head from Blaine's shoulder.

"Yes, we realize that you're both straight," Kurt started, but Nick cut him off, quirking his eyebrows.

"And yet you're taking us to a _gay_ bar. I mean, I get that it's your sort of a thing, but…" Jeff couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh, Nicky, come off it, we all know you'd enjoy it." That earned him a glare from Nick and a slightly disapproving look from both Kurt and Blaine. "All right, geez, I kid. I kid." He lifted his hands up innocently in the air.

"Look, you guys said you wanted to go wild in New York," Blaine countered, trying to bring it back to the original point.

"Yeah, but in a girls-gone-wild sort of way. Not a guys-gone-wild thing," Jeff said, his hand dragging absentmindedly against the edge of the desk.

"I think Jeff's getting sick of simply watching porn, and he was just hoping to get some real action," Nick said, sticking out his tongue at Jeff. Jeff launched himself at the other boy, hitting him hard in the shoulder.

"For your information, I get a lot of –" Kurt cleared his throat.

"As fascinating as your sex life is, I'm sure…" Kurt said, shaking his head. His lips twitched upward and he gave a sigh as Jeff and Nick shoved each other, muttering insults. Some things never changed.

"Glad to see you guys are permanently stuck at the age of twelve," Blaine said, drawing both of their attentions.

"Hey!" Jeff said, pulling back off of Nick and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, I'm at least thirteen. Get it right." Kurt rolled his eyes, and Blaine laughed at them.

"As we were saying, we know a gay bar that doesn't card you. I mean, it's hard as hell to sneak in anywhere around here, and we don't really know that many clubs," Kurt explained, leaning his head back down against Blaine's shoulder and smiling up at him.

Jeff straightened himself up and paced around their dorm. "But, I mean, what's in it for us other than the whole 'you don't have to be twenty-one' thing?" While a gay bar was still a bar, Jeff wasn't entirely sure how comfortable he'd feel there.

"Actually, there are a lot of girls there," Blaine said. Jeff's ears perked up at this. "For some reason a fair amount seem to think that two guys kissing is… hot." His nose crinkled in confusion and Kurt kissed his cheek.

"Can't blame them, can you?" Kurt replied, grinning. His hand reached down, and his and Blaine's fingers linked.

"So, we're going to a gay bar to pick up chicks?" Nick asked, raising his eyebrows skeptically.

"And we're buying dinner," Kurt said.

"I'm in," Jeff immediately said.

Nick snorted. "Jeffy, you'd give someone your soul for free food."

"It depends how good the food was. I mean, asparagus – no thank you. Crepes – totally worth it." He grinned at Nick, and Nick shook his head.

"Oh, all right. If Jeff's so keen, I might as well. If nothing else, it'll make a fun story." He got out of his chair and smiled. "Yeah, I'm in."

"Fantastic," Blaine said. Kurt and Blaine's faces lit up, and they pulled themselves off of the bed as well. "It'll be fun. I promise."

"Yeah, yeah, sure, Anderson," Jeff teased. "They'd better have good food and plenty to drink, otherwise I want a refund."

oOoOoOo

Jeff and Nick were waiting outside the Dunkin Donuts in the U-Hall, the residence hall where Kurt and Blaine lived. "So, do you think this is a good idea?" Nick asked, looking somewhat skeptical. Jeff was starting to doubt his decision as well. After all, they had several hours to kill after talking with Kurt and Blaine, and within that time he had started to wonder what going to a gay bar would exactly entail.

"I dunno," Jeff said, lounging back in the chair and running his finger around the crumb-filled plate's box.

"Well, I mean, they should be downstairs in a few minutes anyway."

"I guess, like you said, it'll be an experience. Besides, free food." Jeff bit his lip and sighed, and Nick gave him a reassuring smile. Nick was sure they had little to worry about. It was going to be fun. Kurt and Blaine rarely had any bad ideas. Or, well, at least, they managed to keep each other in check.

"God, Jeff, you and your food." Jeff shrugged and looked sadly at his empty donut box. "Donut whore."

"Oh, shush. You're ridiculous. Besides, donuts are just amazing."

"Krispy Kreme is better," Nick said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, I'm not denying it. But U-Hall only has a Dunkin Donuts. Besides, it's fucking freezing out there." That was true. New York City during the winter time, especially at night, was not for the weak. Their coats were still on, though that made it uncomfortably hot. Still, their outfits felt a bit absurd, and the idea of wearing it in a college dorm seemed mildly horrifying. Their hats and gloves were scattered on the table.

"Sorry it took us so long. Kurt was having trouble finding a proper scarf," Blaine said from behind them, and they turned around to see Kurt and Blaine walking towards them, holding hands.

"Do you two always have to be touching or else you'll die or something?" Jeff asked, looking down at their hands. He swore ninety percent of the time they were together, Kurt and Blaine were holding hands. It was as if they were inseparable.

Kurt made a sputtering sound, and Blaine grinned at him. "No, we don't have to be touching each other constantly. Though that would be fun." Jeff groaned, and Nick let out a bark-like laugh.

"I mean, you kind of walked into that one," Nick said.

"Can we see what you're wearing?" Kurt finally asked, his cheeks still mildly red. His eyes were glancing down to Jeff's lower calves, where the coat cut off, looking confused. It was as if he knew that their insecurities about it. Nick and Jeff side-glanced before pulling them off.

Kurt and Blaine broke down into giggles, clutching each other as if that was the funniest thing they'd ever seen. "I knew it. You owe me five dollars, Kurt," Blaine said, shaking his head and supporting himself on Kurt's shoulder and a railing.

"Super skinny jeans are bad enough on you, Nick. But, Jeff, where did you even get those?"

Jeff and Nick had bought them earlier when they had time to kill. They had no clue what people wore to go out clubbing. Their interactions at Ohio State were usually limited to dorm parties, and those always had casual wear. So, they had gone out. And Jeff had decided that leather pants were appropriate for the occasion. Nick had uncertainly agreed with him. So, here they were.

"I – uh – brought eyeliner as well," Jeff muttered, pulling a small tube out from a pocket. "I wasn't sure what I'd need."

"Jesus Christ, I mean, there are people who fill that stereotype, but, really, they're really rare," Kurt said, still chuckling as he glanced up and down at them. "You are a fashion disaster – an exemplary don't for the rest of the world."

"So, what are we going to do about it?" Jeff nervously bit at his lip.

"We are going to make you change back into normal clothes before we go. It doesn't matter if we get there later than we planned. This is an emergency," Kurt said, raising his eyebrows and looking back and forth between them.

"But you guys are ready to go other than that?" Blaine asked.

"Let's do this," Jeff said, giving a firm nod of his head.

"Then, let's go."

oOoOoOo

Kurt had picked out a regular button-down shirt – complimentary to their respective skin tones of course – for each of them and some low-riding pants. He had deemed that they didn't have any proper bar-going tops, though Blaine had tried to insist that they would be fine in even their usual clothes. Still, Kurt was Kurt, and forty-five minutes later, they were there. Their winter clothes were all hanging on their seats with the exception of Jeff's scarf. He, for some odd reason, kept it on.

The bar was fairly loud. Even with a seat in the corner, the noise seemed to be coming in from all angles. The techno music blared and Jeff could feel the vibrations shake through him. At this point, he just was waiting for the food to come. They happened to have hot dogs, and at the time when he ordered it, the idea of eating a phallic object in a gay bar seemed decidedly hilarious. Kurt and Blaine had rolled their eyes when he ordered, but they didn't say anything. Besides, they had ordered some appetizers for the all of them to share.

Nick glanced out around past the other tables to the dance floor at the couples dancing. There were a few girls scattered about. But mostly guys seemed to be grinding against each other or making out or something. He felt his cheeks heat up a bit. His head jerked over as he heard the bartender start to speak.

"Your drinks." They had all ordered beers for the first round, and Kurt and Blaine were offering to pay for it. All of them accepted it eagerly. "That'll be seven-fifty per person."

Kurt and Blaine whispered among each other before Blaine paid for them. The bartender took it and shook his head, giving him back a ten. "You gave me too much."

"Huh?" Blaine dug in his wallet for a moment before paying the amount for three drinks instead of four, though everyone was still confused.

"Honey, yours is on the house." He laid a hand on Jeff's shoulder lightly and winked before walking off. Nick scowled. How come his drink hadn't been free? It wasn't as if three-ten was expensive, but it was just the simple principle. The fact that someone was _flirting_ with Jeff. He felt a small stab of envy and looked up to see Kurt eyeing him curiously. Nick quickly rearranged his face into a smile.

"Look at you, Jeff," Blaine said, laughing. "We've been coming here for months and we've never got a single free drink." Kurt nudged Blaine lightly, and Nick didn't fail to notice the way Kurt's eyes flickered over to him.

"Oh, shush. You know he has a thing for blonds."

"That's true," Kurt said. "Last month – yeah, that was… disturbing." Nick didn't bother asking what exactly was disturbing; he wasn't completely sure he wanted to know. Jeff didn't seem to notice, and he gave Nick a cheeky grin.

"Too bad you're not a blondie, huh? You're going to regret all those times you teased me for my blindingly bright hair. See, it pays off." Nick rolled his eyes.

"Please, just because one guy flirts with you? I'd choose this over blond any day." His voice was light, and Jeff just sipped his beer and looked away, around the bar. Though it was true – it had been only one guy. It wasn't anything to worry about.

"And your food's ready too." The bartender was back, balancing several plates. "Mozzarella sticks. Barbeque wings. And, of course, your hot dog. Like a good sausage?" The bartender was looking at Jeff with an almost predatory look in his eyes.

"Err, yeah." Jeff seemed unsure at first how to respond, but a grin quickly slid over his face. There was something about being hit on by another guy that was amusing and almost… pleasing. He ran his hands through his hair. "What can I say? Who doesn't love a thick, juicy sausage?" The bartender gave a low chuckle.

"Indeed, who doesn't?" Nick glanced over at Kurt and Blaine who looked somewhere between annoyed and amused. Kurt had an eyebrow raised and looked as if he was waiting to see what exactly would happen between them.

"So, what's your name, lovely?" the bartender asked, leaning in a bit too close for Nick's liking. He could feel the smile start to become strained on his face. What the hell was the bartender doing? And what the hell was Jeff doing allowing him to go on? He was straight.

"Jeff."

"Nice to meet you, Jeff. I'm Tim." Tim licked his lips and continued grinning.

Jeff tried to suppress a chuckle as Tim continued looking at him suggestively. It was rather flattering that someone could see him like this. After all, he hadn't really ever gotten hit on by a guy before. And yet here was one giving him a free drink. Still, it wasn't fair to lead the poor guy on. At the end of the day, he wasn't going to do more than a bit of harmless flirting.

"I do have to warn you, I am straight." Tim's face fell, and he pouted.

"You sure? You know, experimenting sometimes can change your mind… I wouldn't mind helping you out there." Jeff laughed, but shook his head.

"Thanks, but… Really, though, if I was gay or bi, I'm sure I'd leap at the opportunity."

"Thanks. Well, suit yourself." He shrugged his shoulders and walked off, looking a little disappointed.

"Well, that was fun," Jeff said, grinning and taking another swig of his beer. He was annoyingly smug, as he glanced around at Kurt, Blaine, and Nick. Nick made a small sound of supposed agreement, but his eyes didn't really meet Jeff's. Jeff, however, didn't seem to notice.

Of course, it wasn't as if Nick could really blame the bartender. Jeff was fairly attractive. From a completely objective viewpoint, that was. He sighed. Just why did Jeff get all the attention? He felt the smile on his face tighten.

"Well, then. Dig in." They all eagerly reached forth, grabbing food except for Jeff. He looked down at his hot dog, a small blush spreading over his face.

"Maybe the whole hot dog thing wasn't such a fantastic idea," he muttered. Suddenly it seemed awkward eating it in a place like this. It really was one of those things that in theory had seemed like a good idea, but now…

"Oh, no, you ordered it. You're going to eat it up," Nick piped up, looking slightly more enthused. He arched and eyebrow challengingly, and – fuck it, he wasn't going to say no to someone else, especially not Nick.

The bun dropped to the plate, and Jeff brought only the hot dog up to his mouth. He made sure not to look away from Nick as he slowly eased the hot dog into his mouth. His lips wrapped around it and he took it as deep as he could without choking before easing it back out. A light blush spread across Nick's face and he licked his lips. It came out of his mouth with a wet _plop_, and Jeff's tongue slowly ran across the underside. Nick stubbornly glared right back at him, though the pink on his cheeks was turning to red.

With a final lick across the tip, Jeff pulled back and leaned back in his seat.

"Are you two quite sure you aren't gay?" Blaine asked, looking mildly amused. Both heads snapped over, yanked away from each others' gazes.

"Pretty sure I'm not," Nick said with a serious nod.

"Not me," Jeff chimed in as well.

"Well, I don't think the bartender believes you anymore, in any case," Kurt said, motioning over to where the bartender was looking at Jeff, slack-jawed and frustrated.

"Oops." Jeff sheepishly grinned at him before dipping his head down and biting the tip off of the hot dog. "Oh, well, he'll get over it."

They'd only been sitting down and talking for a few minutes when Jeff felt a tap on his shoulder. All heads turned to face the new person, a guy who was giving Jeff a shy grin. Nick's heart felt that same twist.

"So, I couldn't help but notice your little… show earlier."

"Oh, really, now?" Jeff, finished with his hot dog at this point, popped a barbeque wing in his mouth before exaggeratedly licking his lips. Somehow it made it worse to Nick that he was doing that on purpose. Though, it wasn't so much Jeff's flirting that bothered him, rather the fact that Jeff was being chatted up by so many guys. Wasn't it? His head hurt.

"Yeah, got to say, you have quite the talented mouth." He winked and Jeff smirked.

"Thanks. I try to put it to good use." Nick coughed loudly at this, and four sets of eyes turned to look at him.

"What? Nothing. I just had something in my throat. Carry on." He couldn't help but smile a bit when Jeff threw him a light glare.

"Uh, okay. Is he, like, your boyfriend?" the guy asked, looking over at Nick warily.

"Boyfriend?" It took Jeff a moment to understand.

"Yes, Jeff, sweetie, see, when two guys really like each other –" Jeff punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"No, he's just my jerk-ass best friend." Nick rolled his eyes, and looked over at Kurt and Blaine, surprised at how quiet they were.

_Ah_. Kurt was leaning into Blaine, nibbling lightly at his neck. Blaine's head was tilted back against the wall, and his eyes were shut. His fingers ran through Kurt's hair, and it was clear that they were just blocking out this whole conversation. Nick sighed and went to take a sip of his drink, feeling a bit like a third wheel.

"So, anyway…" the guy tried, extending a hand. "I'm Nick." Nick sputtered on his drink, mid-sip. He felt the burn and his eyes watered. He had to clear his throat before he could say anything.

"You know, it's not polite to steal people's names," Nick said to the other Nick.

"Huh?" Clearly he wasn't that bright either.

"Oh, his name is Nick too," Jeff tried explaining, biting his lip in an attempt to hide his smile.

"As I said… it isn't polite to steal someone else's name." Nick ran a hand through his hair and looked at the other Nick.

"Right…" The other Nick wasn't sure what to say. Instead, he turned away, one hand drifting on top of Jeff's shoulder and squeezing gently.

"You should know he's straight," Nick said, motioning to Jeff. "If you were thinking about hooking up with him, he's not interested." Jeff felt a note of annoyance. It was just some harmless little flirting. Why was Nick ruining it for him?

"You're straight?" He looked at Jeff unsurely as if expecting someone to tell him that they were pulling his leg. When no one did, he backed away, unsure how to handle it all. "Right. Well, if you change your mind..." He slunk back, looking alarmed, and Jeff turned to face Nick.

"C'mon, Nicky, I was just having a little fun." Nick gave him a look of mock-innocence.

"Hey, as was I!"

"But, I mean, it's not like I expected people to notice." They heard a snort, and they turned to see Kurt move back from Blaine, kneading his lower lip between his teeth for a moment before pulling away completely looking at the two of the skeptically.

"So, you think you can give a blowjob to a hot dog at a gay bar and go unnoticed? C'mon now." Blaine was laughing as well.

"Jeff, you honestly didn't think that, did you?" Kurt asked, shaking his head.

"Well, no, but in my defense, Nick challenged me to do it." He gave Nick an accusatory glare and Nick slunk back in his chair, chucking.

"Yeah, and it was totally worth it." Nick stuck out his tongue and put his drink up to his lips, taking another gulp. The liquid burned its way down, even if it left a pleasant aftereffect. The bartender approached them with another glass, and Nick's eyebrows quirked together when he faced Jeff.

Jeff couldn't help but feel some shame in this. After all, he'd led the poor guy on, then rejected him and emulated behavior that would prove the exact opposite of what he meant. "Here you go," the bartender said, placing the mojito down on the table.

"What's that for?" Jeff asked, and Nick couldn't help but note the way he pursed his lips and tilted his head.

"Guy in the red button-up over there." He pointed out a guy who was looking over at them and waved. Jeff couldn't help but grin; it was nice getting this kind of attention. The guy slid off of his stool and walked over towards the table. The bartender – Tim, wasn't it? – gave an irritated grunt and stalked off towards the bar again.

"Couldn't help but notice you," the guy said, and Nick rolled his eyes. How was it that guys kept on flocking to Jeff?

"Yeah, I'll bet it's the hair. Sticks out in a crowd," Jeff said, winking. Letting out a small _hmph_, Nick leaned forward, finishing off his drink and stalking over to the bar to get another.

"Vodka on the rocks," he mumbled, dishing out his wallet. The bartender raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't say anything. Nick slumped backwards on the counter, looking over at Jeff. He was leaning towards that guy, laughing about something. It was obvious that he was thriving from the attention. Still, Nick couldn't help but feel a pang of envy.

"Here you go." Nick turned around, grabbed his drink, and paid. Tipping it backwards, he took a giant swig, and pulled the glass away, coughing. His eyes watered. Damn, he'd forgotten how strong vodka was.

"Easy, tiger," he heard the bartender say as he walked away.

"Fucking hell." Nick walked over to the table again, putting on a smile.

"But, I mean, soccer's fun. Not _all_ of us have to fall under stereotypes," the guy was saying to Jeff.

"No, I'm big into sports too." Nick choked on his drink. Jeff was never into sports. What the hell was he talking about?

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, even played a bit of football back in high school." At this, even Blaine gave Jeff an incredulous look.

"Lots of stamina, then, huh?" the guy asked, his voice dropping low as he leaned forward, curling into Jeff. He was actually in Jeff's lap. Nick felt his hand twitch, and he resisted the urge to shove the other guy off. No, it had to be Jeff that was literally getting cuddled by someone else. It would never be him.

"Tons. I can go at it for hours." Nick tapped his glass down on the table a bit louder than usual, and their eyes swiveled towards Nick if only for a moment. Jeff's smirk softened slightly, and he looked at Nick questioningly. Then, the other guy had his hand on Jeff's face and was guiding his chin so that Jeff was looking at him again.

"Do tell." Jeff blushed at the guy's words. Okay, so maybe he was taking it a bit too far. After all, from the way Nick was looking at him and Blaine come to think of it, they were having trouble believing what he was doing. And that was true, maybe lying wasn't the best approach.

"Before we go on with this whole – uh – flirting thing," Jeff said, cringing at his clear ineptness at phrasing, "I'd should probably say that I'm straight." The guy shrugged and detached himself from Jeff.

"You sure you aren't bi? You put on a pretty good show." He didn't seem to take offense to it, though. "Why are you here?"

Jeff motioned at Kurt and Blaine who had gone back to talking quietly amongst each other. They were smiling, and Kurt leaned in more, stealing a quick kiss before looking over at everyone staring at them.

"Yes? Is there anything we can do for you?" He raised an eyebrow, and Jeff cleared his throat, looking away.

"Anyway…" The guy shrugged again.

"Well, still was nice talking with you." He turned to Nick. "You gay?" Nick shook his head and Jeff bit the inside of his cheek, feeling slightly guilty. "Plenty of fish in the sea. See you later." He threw a final glance behind him, quirking an eyebrow. "Still have to love the hair, though," he said at Jeff, chuckling as he walked away.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Nick leaned forward to Jeff. "Playing football? You can't _stand_ football. What are you doing?"

"Come on, I'm just having a little fun, Nicky," Jeff said, pouting a bit.

"Well, yeah, but there's no need to lie. It's not like you actually need to impress them." Nick pulled back, trying to hide how upset he was by playfully rolling his eyes. "Not like you're actually going to hook up with them anyway. We all know you have eyes only for me." Jeff snorted.

"Yeah, only you."

Those weren't the only guys that came onto Jeff that evening, either. At one point he had been surrounded by three different guys, two of which were toying with his hair, and one of which had bought him a drink. In fact, multiple people bought him drinks. Nick kept on getting up and going over to the bar, having to buy his own.

The alcohol washed over him, and the light buzzing got louder and louder in his head. He felt utterly relaxed even with the irritation of Jeff's gay magnetism. And it certainly was irritating. Only one had show interest in Nick – and that was only as a last resort.

The table was finally empty again. In the meantime, the dance floor had cleared out for a while when they started playing what they all deemed to be "elevator music" of sorts. But now that something with a better beat was on, more people were there – guys and girls alike. Nick was staring out at them dancing when he saw the bartender coming. He swore that a tenth of the bar had to have come onto Jeff so far. Nick had thought that maybe they had gotten the point by now that Jeff wasn't interested in them. Apparently not.

"Sex on the Beach," the bartender said, placing the cocktail down on the table. Nick glanced away, but the bartender nudged his shoulder. "Don't you want to know who it's from?" Nick's head swiveled around and gaped at the bartender.

"Wait, it's for me?" He quickly shut his jaw, trying to look classy.

The bartender motioned towards a group of four girls. "Those would be them. Though the one in the pink shirt told me to give this to you." With that, he walked off. Nick looked over at them, cocking an eyebrow. Someone finally had noticed him.

He waved, his face melting into a smirk. Now this much he knew how to do. Her finger reached out, making a clawing "come hither" sort of motion and she winked. The rest of the group giggled. Laughing along with them, he gave them a thumbs up. Dipping the glass down, he managed to gulp it down at super-speed.

"Don't hurt yourself," he heard Kurt mutter, but he wasn't paying attention. At this point he just wanted to get away. Dropping the glass on the table, he gave a lazy grin to everyone. "Sorry guys, but my ladies call," he said, chuckling to himself.

"Gee, Nick, abandoning me… I see how it is." Jeff pouted at him and Nick rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm sure another guy will come up and distract you soon enough. Not like there weren't plenty before." With that he sauntered off.

Jeff's elbow hit the table and his chin rested in the palm of his hands. He looked over at Kurt and Blaine and went to say something but then noticed that they were kissing each other. Rather, they were making small panting sounds, and from the look of things, Kurt was running his hands up Blaine's thigh under the table.

Well then.

Still, there was an awkward silence to fill. "Look at him. I can't believe he got invited to dance and I didn't," Jeff said, throwing a glance over at Nick. He seemed to be enjoying himself as he was grinding up against the girls, saying something, if his moving lips were anything to go by.

"Mmm," Blaine responded, running his hands through Kurt's hair. The two of them seemed to only be half-listening. Jeff turned around so that he could watch Nick, considering there was little else to do. It was fairly obvious from the way he was dancing that Nick was drunk. Not that his dancing was horrendous, but especially considering what he _could_ dance like, it was off. He moved just mildly off-beat. Just enough to be mildly irritating. And he kept on tilting back, his head leaning against the girls' shoulders as he winked up at them.

He watched them, somewhat entranced during the song. Nick kept on pushing his hips back, letting them swing loosely and moving against the girl in the pink shirt. Jeff also noticed the way he'd sometimes bend a bit, letting his hands run down her side as he nuzzled his head back.

"But really, why did they buy _him_ a drink?" Jeff said, not bothering to turn his head to Kurt and Blaine. All he wanted to do was to make it less awkward. He felt a weird twisting in his stomach as Nick wrapped his arms around another girl's waist. "Why did he even go over with them? It's not like we know them. Yeah, I mean, who are they?"

Again, no response. He let out an angry breath and his brow furrowed together. If only they'd just detach themselves and try to make a decent conversation with him already. Then maybe he could have something better to do than stare at Nick. Not that he was staring – not in that way. He was just angry that he'd been abandoned. That was all.

The third song started. And the fourth. Jeff stopped counting, yet he still kept on babbling to Kurt and Blaine. Still, they rarely said much. Kurt had tilted his head down and had popped open the first button of Blaine's shirt, his teeth grazing against the exposed collar bone. Jeff's face tinged red just looking at them; he felt like he was invading a private moment between them. So, instead he kept on talking.

"God, what's taking him so long? It's been like twenty minutes. But he just keeps on dancing with them. If you can even call that dancing. It's more like sexual harassment. I mean, just look at it. It's so inappropriate. Not that I care. 'Cause I really don't."

He glanced over to see Kurt looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Maybe he did care. But just a little.

In an attempt to shut up, he curled back in his chair, his arms wrapped around his chest. In his head, he repeated the thoughts that he wouldn't, simply wouldn't say anything else. No matter how irritated he was that Nick was out there and he was stuck here. No matter how badly he wanted to be there.

There was a tap on his shoulder, and he looked over to see a blond guy staring at him, leaning against the wall in what was supposed to be a sexy way Jeff assumed.

"Well, hey there," the guy said, leaning in closer to Jeff. Jeff scanned him up and down before letting his eyes go back to Nick.

"Hi."

The guy didn't take the hint and kept on talking, moving closer to Jeff. "My place really isn't that far from here," the guy purred.

"That's fantastic. Really." Watching Nick move up against them was almost hypnotizing, and Jeff couldn't help but wish he was part of that all.

The other guy let out a small, mildly irritated sound and Jeff's eyes flickered back over to him. "I was thinking we could go there and have some fun of our own. Ditch this place." So, he was far more direct than some of the others. Jeff raised an eyebrow before looking back at Nick. His eyes closed and he tried to imagine what that'd feel like. When he opened them, he noticed that a few guys had joined into the group in the meantime, most likely while he had been focusing in on Nick during the last song.

"I _am_ talking to you, you know," the guy said. Talk about someone who couldn't take a hint.

"And I _am_ not interested." Jeff scowled and the guy shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever. Your loss." He stalked away, and Jeff focused his attention back on the group on the dance floor.

"It's not fair." The words slipped out before he could help them.

Kurt pulled away. "For God's sake, Jeff, just go dance with him if you're that worked up about it." Jeff set his jaw and stood up, pushing his chair away.

"You know what… maybe I will." With that he walked off towards Nick, set on doing something, anything just to get away from that awkward silence and to be closer to the action.

"Jeffie?" Nick looked surprised when he saw him, and he tilted his head somewhat, his eyes unreadable. Jeff flashed a smile.

"Is this a private party, or could I join you?" They all made some sort of a cooing sound, and a hand wrapped around his arm, pulling him forward. He fell against a girl in a blue shirt.

"Sure. Why the hell not? You're a cutie." With that, her hands were on his waist, and they were moving to the beat. He could feel her grind up against him to the rhythm of a new song that started. He could feel himself loosen up, his hips snapping from side to side and his pelvis pushing backwards, grinding up against her.

Each thud reverberated in his ears and his mind dulled out. He could feel the bodies pressed close together, and with each note, they all seemed to gravitate towards the center. The crescendo of drums built up and Jeff could feel someone grinding him from his front. His breaths were shorter, and he turned around to see Nick moving, his head thrown back and his eyes closed as he still moved mildly off beat.

There was a tug and Jeff fell forward. A girl had her hand wrapped around his scarf and was pulling him against her. Her eyes glinted – though maybe that was just the lighting of the bar – and their lips pressed together. The bitter taste of alcohol and lime blurred between their lips and Jeff's pressed in, his arm wrapping around her waist.

He felt someone nudge up against his back, and they pulled away, groaning. The music, though forgotten, seemed to fuel them forward, the beat getting uneven and frenzied. Each fall seemed to push them closer still and Jeff turned around, immediately tangled with someone else. It wasn't only him either. Everyone else seemed desperate just to feel the people around them. That was it, the hips the desperation in the touch. Skin against skin, that was it.

Jeff let out a whimper as he felt lips pressed against his neck. His hands reached out, running down the sides of the girl in front of him. His eyes flickered somewhere between open and shut, and he saw a blurry outline of two girls gripping at each other, making small mewls as they kissed and bit.

Turning, he found himself face to face with Nick, and he didn't even think as he pressed forward, their lips smashing together painfully. Nick's hands moved up to his face, and he felt the sharp pain as the nails in Nick's right hand dug into his cheek. His own hands wound their way around Nick's waist, and he pulled him forward, jerking his hips forward so that they met Nick's. Nick let out a guttural moan and he pulled back, worrying Jeff's lip between his teeth.

There was a moment where they seemed to have their own bubble, suddenly disconnected from everyone else, and Jeff was pulled forth, yanked by his tie again. Nick dragged him off of the dance floor, miraculously finding a way to maneuver around people while still kissing him. The stale taste of the liquors danced between their lips as their tongues sought each other, dancing together.

The sound of a door creaking open altered Jeff somewhere and he noticed that they were falling into the bathroom. Hands pulled through his hair, and he was dragged into a stall. Growling and trying to get some sort of a grip, his hands moved up to Nick's shoulders, slamming them backwards against the stall's wall. Nick whimpered as he hit it with a loud bang, and his eyes opened. For a moment they just stared at each other, their lips swollen and their breaths short, and then they both moved forward at the same time.

Nick's hand drifted lower, tracing the inseam of Jeff's jeans, and his hips lifted into his touch. His own hands moved upward, and his fingers dragged along Nick's skull as he buried them into his hair. Jeff's lips darted lower and he bit down where his collar met his neck. Nick let out a small, raw sound and Jeff pushed him against the stall again.

His tongue gently traced the skin, following the dip and curve of the bones. It was almost salty. Jeff's lips closed around a freckle and his tongue gave a final lick. Pulling off, he let out small, short pants, and his fingers moved downward, toying with the waistband of Nick's jeans. Nick groaned, his hand freezing. Taking advantage of Nick's reaction, his hand dipped under, tracing his hipbones.

His finger had a feathery touch, and he pulled back, for a moment before kneeling down on the ground. The tiles weren't particularly comfortable, but Jeff had never cared less about comfort. His fingers slowly ran over the bulge in Nick's pants, and his eyes darted up. Nick sucked in a short breath before his hands moved down to Jeff's hair. Running his fingers through it, he hummed quietly, and a small smirk played on his lips.

Jeff's attention fell back down and his fingers worked at the zipper, pulling it down. Hooking his fingers down the belt loops, he pulled them down to the ground so that they pooled at Nick's ankles. His mouth slowly went over the fabric of the boxer, his tongue adding pressure to Nick's erection. Nick groaned and his fingers tightened.

His fingers moved up again, and he played with the elastic waistband. After a moment, his hand dipped down and he slowly eased out Nick's cock. Jeff's tongue ran over his lips and he glanced up at Nick one final time. There was a need to feel, to lose it to the point that neither of them knew what they were doing, and Jeff leaned forward, his tongue running over the tip and tasting the pre-cum.

Nick's hips jerked forward and Jeff felt the squeeze of his fingers as there was a sharp pull in his hair. Jeff hissed and his lips lowered, taking the head in his mouth. His tongue swirled around it and his teeth lightly grazed it. There was another thrust forward and Jeff loosened his throat, taking him in deeper. His hands slid up Nick's thighs and his fingers danced around the base of the cock, brushing against the sensitive skin.

"Fuck, Jeff," Nick moaned above him, and Jeff shifted as the sound went straight to his cock. His pants were uncomfortably tight at this point. Still, he slid down as far as he could, the tip of Nick's cock brushing up against back of his throat. He hummed quietly, sending light vibration up and Nick let out a breathy whimper. Jeff pulled back before setting a steady pace, his tongue tasting and seeking to draw out noises. His hands moved up and cupped Nick's balls, massaging the skin with his thumb before dipping one hand down and wrapping it around the base.

He pulled back for a moment and licked from base to tip before taking him deep and repeating the process. Beneath him, Nick squirmed and let out delicious sounds, his hips jerking forward with each movement. He was eager for _more_, and Jeff held the position for a few moments as Nick's eyes flickered down to him.

"So close…" Jeff pulled back and his hand slid up and down lazily a few more times.

"Let go," Jeff said, his voice quiet. With that, he lowered his head, taking Nick one final time, his nails grazing every so lightly against Nick's skin. Nick tensed underneath him and his hips arched upward one final time. Jeff pulled back lightly, though his lips remained loosely around Nick's cock. Lapping at the tip, he cleaned up any beads of come that clung to Nick's skin. The taste wasn't wonderful, but Jeff didn't mind as he swallowed.

Nick fell back completely against the stall in an attempt to support himself, and Jeff finally pulled himself up. Yet while Nick looked completely drained, Jeff still buzzed, on edge. He was painfully aware of each movement and was deciding that skin-tight jeans were not the best decision. With a groan, Nick pulled himself up and leaned forward, capturing Jeff's lips once more. He pressed them firmly together and Jeff allowed Nick to take over this time.

His lips were slowly pried open by Nick's tongue and he felt it trace his lower lip. His small moan was swallowed between them. Nick's fingers went down, cupping Jeff. Jeff thrust forward, eager for some sort of friction, but Nick pulled away. He was about to protest when Nick deftly unzipped it and his hand slid down underneath the boxers. His fingers curled around Jeff's cock and he lazily stroked up and down, relishing each sound and the feel of Jeff tensing.

Jeff was already close enough that he knew it wouldn't take long. His hips made a steady motion, rocking against Nick's hand, and Nick's thumb played over the tip. Jeff groaned and his fingers tensed around Nick's arm. Nick smiled into the kiss and his teeth scraped Jeff's lower lip. He slowly mapped Jeff's mouth and his hand sped up.

It only took another minute or two before Jeff convulsed, seeing hot white. Pleasure coursed through him and his body felt momentarily numb and alive. Sucking his breath in between his teeth, he let his head fall forward against Nick's chest and he let out a low moan. Nick's hand lazily continued stroking, milking him. It slowed down to a stop and Jeff's panting was the only thing that filled the room for a few long moments.

When he finally pulled back, a tired smirk fell into place. "We should go to gay bars more often."


End file.
